


Hatsuyume

by FaiaSakura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 word drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/pseuds/FaiaSakura
Summary: Shiro and Keith finds themselves anew, in the new year.--Seven drabbles for the Sheith New Years event.





	1. New Year, New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!

Shiro wakes in gasping disbelief over the dream—nightmare—he just escaped from. 

Hatsuyume, the first dream in the new year, foretells the luck of the coming year, but…

Fragments of the nonsensical vision swirl in his mind. He… married Curtis from the Bridge? Keith left (Shiro) for the Blades, again. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all went their separate ways too. And Allura was dead, with only a statue in remembrance. 

Their team, their family, strewn across the cold, dark abyss of space like drifting stars.

No. 

Shiro defies fate with every breath he takes. He will defy hatsuyume too.  


	2. Date-cation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro goes to get his man.

"I like—love—you. Go on a date with me?"

Keith blinks in disbelief at Shiro, heart rocketing into overdrive.

He finds himself saying “yes” and “what did you have in mind?” in the face of Shiro’s earnest adoration directed so wholly at him.

“Oh, um,” Shiro stammers in that cute way Keith loves. “How about a week in Okinawa?”

“Sounds more like a vacation.” Teasing Shiro lands Keith back on solid ground.

Shiro blushes a soft red across his scar.

Keith pulls Shiro in so their foreheads touch, and as their lips brush together, whispers, “Sounds like a date.” 


	3. For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things we do for the people we love.

“We’ll stay with Grandmother in Okinawa, if that's okay. She doesn't speak much English though.”

“That's okay. I—” Keith ducks his head down, suddenly nervous. “—might be semi-fluent in Japanese.”

“You—really?”

“It's just that, well, you used to mention how you missed hearing your first language, and there's a lot of downtime piloting so…”

Shiro cradles Keith's face with his left hand, bringing their eyes to meet as he traces along the scar beneath his thumb. He whispers in Japanese “thank you” and “I appreciate it” before leaning in. It's not their first kiss, and certainly not their last.


	4. Kosmo, no. KOSMO YES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some doggo antics in the ocean.

The inaudible _pop_ of displacement is the only sign before a following _splash_ , with ensuing wave going right over Keith and Shiro.

Kosmo’s head breaches the ocean surface and he lolls his tongue out happily at the minor chaos.

“Hey, don’t—”

 _Pop_.

_Splash._

It goes one for a few more cycles. But Keith can’t find it in him to mind, since Shiro just laughs—a crisp, full-hearted laughter—for each repeat of Kosmo diving from higher and higher each time.

The antics bring simple joy as they swim in sparkling water, and Keith soaks in the sound of Shiro’s happiness.


	5. Free to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro drifts, half awake.

Salted ocean air breezes in through the window, ruffling at his bangs, and Shiro can hear the faint sound of waves lapping at the shore. Sunlight shines on his closed eyes as the curtains shift. Shiro buries his face into Keith’s soft hair in escape and drifts in that liminal space between slumber and full consciousness.

It’s warm and quiet and safe, with Keith tucked neatly under his arm and Kosmo sprawled softly at their feet. There’s no need to get up anytime soon, and Shiro listens to soft breathes and occasional snoring until peaceful sleep claims him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FaiaSakura) or [Tumblr](http://faiasakura.tumblr.com)!


End file.
